HQ PEJALAN KEMBAR
by WhereMyNoodle
Summary: Kisah Naruto N Kyuubi, anak seorang pemimpin yakuza. warn, g ada penggunaan EYD di dalam, N a little blood stain. PROLOG.


**We here again, with new fic, heh, nggak usah naikin alis gitulah, biasa aja lagi, slow. Ya, ya, kita tau kita punya tanggungan fic, mana klo kita update butuh waktu berbulan-bulan. But this idea, won't go away, terus daripada menuhin memory juga, we share this fic, for our faith reader with them lovely review. Jadi buat silent reader sorry aja nggak masuk itungan.**

**YOSH, just enjoy our work.**

**Pairing : ?**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Crime**

**Disclaim : Masashi Kishimoto who own Naruto**

**Buat yang dah baca fic kita sebelumnya, dah tau gaya tulisan kita kan, so nggak usah arepin gaya bahasa yang kaya,buku tata bahasa Indonesia, lembaran essay, makalah, or thesis, cause we're out of it. Ini AU in modern world. Ini slash/BL/gay relationship/MxM ya pokoknya itulah, terserah para reader nyebutnya apaan. Itu dulu, ntar nambah seiring berkembangnya cerita.N satu lagi, genre crime diatas nggak cuman buat pajangan, terus sedikit scene berdarah, tapi cuman sedikit banget.**

**PEJALAN KEMBAR**

**PROLOG**

Hah, panas. Maklumlah bulan sudah menginjak bulan Agustus, liburan musim panas bagi anak-anak sekolah, N pastinya tempat-tempat pariwisata penuh sesak kaya antrean lebah yang lagi mau masuk sarangnya, terutama pantai N tempat yang punya hubungan sama air-air gitu. Tapi kelihatannya buat keluarga satu ini, rutinitas berlibur keluarga, mereka nggak punya tuh, meski hampir tiap orang libur or ngambil cuti buat beberapa hari, tapi kenyataannya, kepala keluarga satu ini lagi nggak libur, jangankan libur tahunan, rang malem aja dia lebih nggak milih buat tidur, dia mending nyelesein kerjaannya. Jadinya yah, keluarga sendiri pengen ketemu juga meski pake jadwal, nggak bisa maen ketemu gitu aja.

Oke, may klo baru beberapa hari or beberapa minggu sang istri bisa tahan sama kelakuan suami yang kelewat over workaholic itu. Tapi ini sejak mereka berdua nikah mpe sekarang lima tahun setelahnya N mereka akhirnya punya dua orang anak kembar cowok, yang masih super imut, mereka baru satu tahun, eh belom resmi satu tahun, ulang tahun merekakan bulan oktober entar. N itu dikerjain sang istri semuanya sendiri, dari mulai hamil, cek kedokter dia sendiri, terus proses persalinan, suaminya juga nggak nemenin, N sekarang anak mereka dah sepuluh bulan, suaminya juga jarang pake banget ngelihat mereka, itu juga klo sang istri yang nggak pergi nyamperin suaminya, anak mereka juga nggak bakal ketemu sama ayahnya, klo kaya gitu terus siapa yang nggak jengah coba. Harta mereka tu nggak bakal habis klo mereka gunain sendiri, mpe sepuluh turunan juga nggak bakal habis. Tapi kenapa suaminya nggak pernah berenti buat kerja coba, kaisar sendiri juga punya hari libur, perdana mentri juga punya hari libur. Tapi suaminya, ARGHH.

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kushina lagi nungguin suaminya pulang, lumayan sih, klo weekend Minato janji buat tinggal seharian dirumah, main sama duo anak kembarnya, yang tadi pagi ngomong kata pertamanya. Meski mereka kembar identik tapi mereka gampang banget kok di bedainnya, klo Kyuubi dia punya warna rambut merah ngejreng, bahkan lebih merah klo dibanding sama mom mereka Kushina N warna iris matanya juga merah, aneh sih emang, mana ada warna iris merah kaya gitu, Kyuubi punya kelainan heterokromia sama kedua matanya, N itu mpe parah, kasusnya juga paling jarang, jadinya ya gitu deh. Satunya namanya Naruto, yang klo nggak dilihat dari dekat, mereka berdua nggak ada mirip-miripnya, rambut Naruto warnanya blonde cerah, mpe banyak yang bilang klo warna rambutnya itu nggak asli alias didye, warna irisnya biru cobalt, sewarna sama langit super cerah di hari yang super panas. Tunggu mereka kan kembar, kenapa nama mereka nggak ada unsur kembar-kembarnya gitu sih, yang satu kaya salah satu nama makanan yang biasa buat toping di ramen, yang satu artinya sembilan gitu, well klo dicari kebenarannya sih, itu nama berdua, berasal dari tokoh Ninja yang emang di sukai banget sama Kushina dulu, di acara itu Naruto yang emang bener-bener disimbolin jadi matahari banget N tokoh Naruto ini punya kekuatan yang di segel ditubuhnya, yang punya julukan Kyuubi, nah 'cause Naruto N Kyuubi berada dalam satu tubuh, jadinya mereka tu nggak gampang buat kepisah, klo kepisah berarti mereka mati.

Kenapa jadi babling gini, well lanjut.

Pagi tadi Naruto N Kyuubi, ngucapin kata pertama mereka, meski tu kata bertentangan satu sama lain sih. Kejadiannya pas mereka berdua lagi makan pendamping, tiba-tiba aja Naruto ngomong.

"Mhau." nggak mau kalah si kyuubi nyletuk.

"Ngga'." Habis itu Naruto N Kyuubi nggak berenti buat ngomong 'mau' N 'enggak', anehnya mereka tu ngomongnya kaya sahut-sahutan, nggak tau tu maksud mereka gimana.

Sekarang dah malem banget, eh, nggak dah lewat malemnya, jadinya sekarang dah pagi, jam satu lebih tujuh menit. Kushina masih lom bisa tidur, dia mau bikin perhitungan sama suaminya. Minatokan janji hari ini bakal pulang lebih awal jadinya mereka besok bisa liburan ke gunung, padahal janjinya tadi pagi, dia bakal pulang cepet, jadinya mereka bisa makan siang bareng, jangankan makan siang, makan malem ja dah lewat.

Suara mobil kedengeran lagi berenti di samping rumah, masuk ke garasi, N nggak cuman satu seenggaknya ada empat mobil yang ikut parkir disamping rumah. Nggak lama segerombolan orang masuk rumah. Kushina kaget setengah idup sama apa yang diliatnya. Gimana enggak. So in your opinion, gimana reaksi elo klo liat orang yang lo sayangin banget masuk rumah blepotan darah yang ternyata bukan darahnya sendiri, N orang itu nggak sendiri, melainkan berlusin orang N dalam keadaan yang sama juga belepotan darah, apalagi mereka semua lagi make baju yang bertentangan sama warna merah itu bikin bekas darah jadi makin jelas kelihatan, even ada juga noda darah yang jatuh ke karpet putih bawahnya, mpe nyiptain foot print malah, N nggak cuman di body mereka, darah nempel juga di katana yang mereka bawa, termasuk katana punyanya Minato. Minato bener-bener acak-acakan, rambutnya yang blonde biasanya nggak bisa rapi, sekarang malah kaya di pakein gel rambut, cuman bedanya itu darah, belom lagi bau darah yang dah kecampur sama bakteri N virus, bikin baunya makin menguar jelas dari tubuh mereka, nggak pake hitungan menit Kushina langsung jatuh, pingsan.

Pas tadi Minato masuk rumah N sadar klo istrinya berdiri didepannya, Minato tau klo ini bakal jadi tambah buruk, dia dah mati-matian jaga identitasnya yang jadi leader yakuza itu dari istrinya, sang istri cuman tau dia kerja nanganin Namikaze corp., perusahaan warisan keluarganya, Kushina nggak tau klo keluarga Namikaze juga punya aktifitas ilegal, N dibawah komando yang sama pula, habis mau gimana lagi, Minato memang dikasih percaya buat jadi pemimpin perusahaan N sekaligus first person di aktivitas bawah tanahnya. Sudah empat jam Kushina pingsan, N sebagai suami yang baik dia yang nemenin Kushina, ngelap keringet yang dah basahin kepalanya, pokoknya ngerawat Kushina deh. Nggak berapa lama Kushina bangun, gitu liat Minato, siluet pembunuh berdarah dingin langsung nemplok di otaknya Kushina, itu bikin dada Kushina jadi sakit, suaminya seorang yakuza, bener-bener nggak percaya, Minato yang mannernya selalu dapat A+, yang orangnya lemah lembut, yang ngebunuh ikan aja nggak sanggup, ternyata seorang yakuza. Tapi yang lebih nyakitin, suaminya sendiri nggak percaya sama dia, klo bukan karena keteledoran Minato yang nggak mastiin dulu status istrinya, Kushina nggak bakal tau klo suaminya tu, well.

Kushina langsung mikir gimana nasib anak-anaknya, meski kedok keluarga Namikaze nyaris nggak punya cela, tapi tetep kan, keamanan sikembar nggak ada yang bisa seratus persen jamin. Meski Minato masang anak buahnya tiap dua meter, kedua anaknya tetep nggak bisa terjamin.

"Aku mau kita cerai Minato, aku juga akan membawa Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaku." Minato yang denger kalimat terakhir Kushina ngerasa klo ada yang nancepin dagger di jantungnya, emang sih dia sadar dia nggak selalu ada buat anak kembarnya, N dia juga nggak masuk dalam kategori father figure yang baik, tapi klo ada yang nanya segede apa cintanya buat Naruto N Kyuubi, dia bakal langsung jawab nggak pake mikir dua kali."Even LORD can't buy it".

"Maaf Kushina, tapi mereka berdua ikut denganku." Kushina yang denger omongan Minato lansung marah.

"KAU EGOIS MINATO, KAU MAU MEMBUNUH PUTRA-PUTRA MU, HAH."

"Apa maksudmu Kushina, aku juga sangat mencintai mereka."

"APA, CINTA KAU BILANG, TIDAK ADA KATA CINTA DI DUNIAMU MINATO, JIKA KAU TIDAK SUKA KAU AKAN LANGSUNG MEMBUNUH MEREKA, ITU YANG KAU SEBUT CINTA."

"Aku tak akan pernah menyakiti mereka sedikitpun Kushina."

"Mungkin kau tidak, tapi musuhmu iya."

Yah mereka berdua emang keras N nggak goyah sama apa yang menurut mereka bener. Meski sebenarnya Kushina masih cinta sama suaminya, tapi dia nggak mungkin hidup kaya gitu, tiap hari bakal nggak bisa tidur gara-gara mikir Minato N anak kembarnya, apakah mereka bakal dapet incaran pembunuh hari ini, nggak Kushina nggak akan sanggup hidup kaya gitu. N akhirnya pake bantuan koin, mereka berdua nentuin siapa dari Naruto N Kyuubi yang bakal sama mereka. So Kyuubi sama Minato N Naruto sama Kushina, N pada hari itu juga Kushina N Naruto pergi dari situ, bener-bener pergi dari hidupnya Minato N Kyuubi.

**END PROLOG**

**Q: Ini cuman prolog, gimana, apakah ada para reader diluar sana yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan cerita kami...?**

**H: Kami lo bilang, ini cerita dari N cuman gw****.**

**Q: Enak aja, Qynt juga ikut berpartisipasi tau, tanpa Qynt, cerita lo nggak layak baca.**

**H: Apa maksud lo ngomong gitu, mo ngajak berantem lo.**

**Q: Ayo, siapa takut. Tapi sebelum itu, minna-san, review or flame ditunggu, sangat, ja ne.(Kabur dari Hyu)**

**H: Woi, ayam karet, sini lo...**

**HQ**


End file.
